


Логичное решение

by Plzstopityou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzstopityou/pseuds/Plzstopityou
Summary: Однажды Сакуса предлагает что-то, что они с Ацуму еще не пробовали.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Логичное решение

**Author's Note:**

> Постаймскип; Ацуму — по уши влюблен (и Сакуса тоже).   
> Внимание к тегам: незащищенный секс и телесные жидкости — то, зачем я вообще это писала.

— Я дома! — кричит из коридора Ацуму, хотя по издаваемому им шуму об этом можно было догадаться и без объявления.  
Сакуса не отрывается от чтения книги, только фыркает чуть слышно себе под нос, и произносит:  
— Ты не дома. Это моя квартира.

Ацуму, перед тем как вымыть руки, заворачивает на кухню, где обосновался Сакуса, и с кислым видом замечает:  
— И ты не устаешь об этом напоминать. Я могу уйти.  
Сакуса только приподнимает одну бровь и выразительно смотрит в ответ, а Ацуму хмуро добавляет, словно без комментария не будет понятно, что он — несчастная жертва притеснений:  
— Если ты вдруг не хочешь меня видеть.

Он, конечно же, никуда не уходит — зато все-таки идет в ванную, роняет, судя по звукам, дозатор с мылом, матерится себе под нос. А когда вываливается обратно в коридор, там его уже ловит бесшумно подкравшийся Сакуса.  
— Если бы я не хотел тебя видеть, — ровно и без особых эмоций говорит он, — я бы не давал тебе вторые ключи. Не пори чушь, Мия, этого хватает на тренировках.

Ацуму сперва реагирует только на конец фразы — скрещивает руки на груди и воинственно приподнимает подбородок. Это даже смешно. Спустя пару секунд до него, видимо, доходит, и, прежде чем Сакуса успевает закатить глаза, Ацуму довольно улыбается.  
— И правда, Оми-кун, все время забываю об этом!

Сакуса не верит в это ни на грамм — знает только, что Ацуму нравится, когда они повторяют такие вещи вслух: что Ацуму можно сюда приходить, что у него есть своя чашка, своя подушка, своя зубная щётка, и нет, они, конечно же, не живут вместе, упаси бог, и в любви они друг другу, к счастью, не признавались. Просто Ацуму нравится чувствовать себя о-с-о-б-е-н-н-ы-м, а слова — его неизменные союзники в подтверждении этого.

Ацуму ненавязчиво тянет к себе Сакусу за шнурки спортивных штанов. Он поддаётся, становится немного ближе и слышит вопрос:  
— Я тебя поцелую?  
Сакуса отвечает уверенным отказом. И почти сразу же толкает Ацуму в грудь, прижимает к стене и целует сам.

— О-о-о, — голос Ацуму звучит воодушевленно и радостно, — ты сегодня в настроении покомандовать?  
Сакуса шлепает его по бедру и отвечает:  
— Мне просто нравится говорить тебе «нет». У тебя становится такое глупое обиженное лицо…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — перебивает его Ацуму. — Ты невыносимый, я больше не могу слушать тебя на голодный желудок. У нас есть еда?

Поужинав, Ацуму пьёт чай аккурат в тот момент, когда Сакуса без какого-либо предупреждения заявляет:  
— Сегодня хочу без презерватива.

К чести Ацуму — он не выплёвывает чай на Сакусу.  
Он вообще никуда его не выплевывает, только давится и сипло кашляет с закрытым ртом.  
Сакуса безучастно следит за его попытками продышаться, ждет, пока Ацуму приходит в себя, и добивает — на тот случай, если Ацуму решит, что ему послышалась:  
— Твой член. Во мне. Без презерватива.

За реакциями Ацуму забавно наблюдать: он эмоциональный, живой, с подвижной мимикой. На публике с его лица редко сходит нахальное или самоуверенное выражение, но Сакуса знает и о многих других — ему известны способы, позволяющие стереть с лица извечную ухмылку и дать проступить чему-то новому.  
Сакуса делает это даже не нарочно — он просто так привык. Привык вызывать неоднозначный эффект только лишь тем, что существует и ведет себя так, как считает нужным. Но с Ацуму это выходит на качественно новый уровень.

— Мне можно будет кончить… в тебя? — Ацуму силится произнести эту короткую фразу без запинок, но его дыхание срывается посередине, он крупно сглатывает и глядит на Сакусу почти черными из-за растекшихся зрачков глазами.

Для Сакусы такая реакция вовсе не неожиданна — и он впитывает ее, наслаждается, запоминает излом недоверчиво вскинутых бровей, бьющуюся жилку на шее и язык, быстро облизнувший вмиг пересохшие губы.

Они, конечно, заговаривали об этом — пару раз, если не больше, в один из которых инициатором обсуждения даже стал сам Сакуса. Но то были туманные рассуждения о возможном будущем.  
До сих пор они, во-первых, всегда использовали защиту. А во-вторых, в большинстве случаев Сакуса отдавал предпочтение не особо контактным позам, а Ацуму и не спорил, довольный, что ему перепадало хоть что-то.

Сакуса его не понимал. Ацуму мог трахать кого угодно — даже среди волейбольного круга нашлись бы те, кто был бы не против оказаться в его постели.  
Сам Сакуса пусть и не хотел, но и не мог не признавать, что Ацуму был привлекательным, иногда даже обаятельным, и совершенно точно — невероятно горячим.

Но вместо того, чтобы найти вариант попроще и беспроблемнее, Ацуму прицепился к Сакусе и не давал ему прохода, пока не уговорил на свидание, а следом за ним на еще одно — и вот Сакуса, почти против собственной воли, оказался втянутым в отношения с самым невыносимым человеком на земле. Который, неожиданно, оказался куда покладистее, чем могло показаться, и почти безропотно принимал все условия, которые диктовал Сакуса.

Нельзя было сказать, что он не хотел сделать так — попробовать без презерватива — раньше. Хотел, вообще-то, задумывался и представлял. Желание принять Ацуму полностью, без преград, почувствовать в себе не только его член, но и сперму, а ещё дать смешаться их поту, слюне, поначалу казалось иррациональным и диким, абсолютно Сакусе не свойственным.

Одна часть его сознания билась в истерике, сигнализировала о сбое, и тело реагировало — давало расползтись внутри кислому страху и не гасило поступающую тошноту. Зато другая — менее впечатлительная и более открытая к экспериментам — рисовала соблазнительные картинки, вызывающие исключительно острое, яркое возбуждение.

Сакусе было тяжело — эта противоречивость изматывала, причиняла неудобства. Но со временем он все же привык к Ацуму — телом и головой — перестал считать чужим, посторонним. Поэтому теперь мысль о том, что Ацуму мог его… запачкать, не вызывала отторжения. Скорее — казалось правильной, логичной: Сакуса пустил Ацуму в свою постель, а потом и в мысли, переживания; отдал вторые ключи от дома — самого надежного и лучшего места на земле — и теперь был готов отдать и собственное тело в полное распоряжение.

У самого Ацуму эта идея всегда вызывала необычайное воодушевление — после каждого медосмотра он торжественно вешал на холодильник Сакусы результаты, очень неизящно намекая: «гляди, я чист, как отфильтрованная вода, как спирт в твоём антисептике, как стерильный медицинский инструмент, отдайся мне полностью». Сакуса на эти перфомансы внешне никак не реагировал — а только выжидал подходящего для себя момента.

— Можно не только кончить в меня, — наконец-то отзывается Сакуса, разрушая затянувшуюся тишину. Он вздыхает, как будто не хочет говорить то, что скажет сейчас, чуть заметно морщится, и добавляет: — Делай, что давно хотел. Можешь вылизать, можешь вставить мне в рот. Можешь трогать, где хочешь, столько, сколько хочешь.

Пусть эти слова даются нелегко, но Сакуса справляется. Ему претят уловки, но все же он позволяет себе одну — маскирует собственные желания под желания Ацуму. Дает ему разрешение, на самом деле являющееся руководством к действиям.

Ацуму наконец-то отмирает, берет себя в руки. И смотрит на Сакусу так хищно, что внутри все сжимается от сладкого предвкушения и обещания, которое таит в себе этот взгляд. Быстро управившись с посудой, оставшейся после ужина (потому что Сакуса ненавидит, если в раковине что-то задерживается дольше, чем на десять минут) они перебираются в спальню — и пока Ацуму колдует над светом и ищет в ящиках смазку, Сакуса успевает раздеться.

Ацуму подталкивает его к кровати, и Сакуса, уперевшись в нее, оказывается неспособен устоять на ногах. Ацуму опускается на колени, утыкается носом ему в живот, шумно и глубоко вдыхает.  
— От тебя пахнет моим гелем для душа, — неразборчиво бормочет он, не поднимая головы.  
— Великое дело, — отзывается Сакуса, пропуская пальцы в светлые волосы, и чуть оттягивает, вынуждая смотреть ему в глаза. — Только не говори, что тебя это возбуждает, это нелепо.

Ацуму только скалится в ответ. Его ладони широко оглаживают бедра Сакусы, подушечки пальцев вминаются в кожу, изучающе скользят по рельефу мышц — и это ощущается очень хорошо. И очень мало.  
— Ты сам нелепый, — все же не удерживается от ответной любезности Ацуму. — И да, меня это возбуждает. Мне нравится, когда на тебе мой запах.

Он дерзко глядит на Сакусу из-под челки, облизывает губы и растягивает их в коварной усмешке, добавляя:  
— А когда я с тобой закончу, на тебе будет не только запах, а еще и…

Сакуса не дает ему закончить фразу, легко шлепая Ацуму по губам. Его не смущают все эти разговоры, но нравится делать вид, что да — Ацуму ложной скромностью, конечно, не обмануть, но и он ловит свой кайф от этого притворства.

Ацуму успевает поцеловать его пальцы, прежде чем Сакуса отнимает руку, и тут же, в отместку за то, что его заткнули, принимается мокро вылизывать живот Сакусы. От этого кожа мгновенно покрывается щекотными мурашками, а по всему телу теплой волной разливается удовольствие — неяркое, но достаточное для того, чтобы Сакуса рефлекторно сжал волосы Ацуму в кулаке. Тот тихо шипит, но не дает себя отвлечь — продолжает оставлять языком влажные следы, целует, едва касаясь кожи губами. А еще — гладит руками везде, куда может дотянуться. Под его теплыми ладонями Сакуса расслабляется, смягчается, как разогретый пластилин.

— Двигайся, Оми-кун, — просит Ацуму, когда не остается ни одного видимого участка на теле Сакусы, который он бы не заласкал руками или ртом. — Ложись на спину и подержи свои шикарные ноги, пожалуйста.

Сакуса фыркает в ответ на внезапный комплимент и повинуется. Стоит ему устроиться, Ацуму тут же оказывается у него между ног. Он выглядит настолько довольным, что если бы Сакуса знал, что перспектива сделать ему римминг вызовет такую реакцию — не задумывался бы над подарком на день рождения.

Ацуму покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедер, а чем ближе подбирается к паху, тем смелее и настойчивее становится — уже не только целует, но и прикусывает, втягивает тонкую кожу в рот, намеренно оставляя следы. Сакуса позволяет — не на видных местах, и ладно. К тому же — это просто приятно.

— Мия, я сейчас тут усну, — подначивает он, когда ему надоедает ждать самого главного. Сакуса уже извелся, но просить «пожалуйста, засунь язык мне в задницу» еще не готов.

— Ауч, невежливо, Оми-кун. Я тут и для тебя стараюсь, — весело отвечает ничуть не задетый Ацуму.  
Но к главному приступает.

Ацуму коротко лижет вход — раз, другой, а потом проводит языком широко и влажно — прямо до потяжелевшей мошонки. По очереди втягивает яйца в рот, согревая теплом, и опускается ниже, касаясь дырки самым кончиком языка.  
Он толкается мягко и неторопливо, с каждым разом погружаясь глубже — Сакуса расслабляется окончательно, сосредотачивается на ощущениях.

Они немного странные — новые, необычные, не похожие ни на что, что ему доводилось испытывать.  
Ацуму своим ртом делает его непривычно влажным, открытым, податливым — и Сакуса даже немного жалеет, что они пробуют что-то такое только сейчас.

Ацуму засасывает в рот чувствительную тонкую кожу, легко царапает зубами, а когда Сакуса дергается и громко, абсолютно несдержанно стонет, то ввинчивает язык так глубоко, что тот почти встает на лопатки.

Когда Ацуму прекращает, Сакуса зло и шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Член стоит в полную силу, а между ног уже так мокро, что хоть прямо сейчас — бери и трахай. Но у Ацуму совсем другой план.

— Переворачивайся, становись на четвереньки, — командует он, и Сакуса закатывает глаза, прежде чем выполняет то, что ему сказали.

Оказавшись у него за спиной, Ацуму звучно сплевывает, и Сакуса чувствует, как по ложбинке между ягодиц течет теплая вязкая слюна. Внутри все переворачивается от захлестывающих ощущений: чем более грязно действует Ацуму, тем явственнее разгорается возбуждение. Сакуса замирает, спина против воли каменеет, а на висках выступает пот — хотя, скорее всего, это произошло уже давно, но только в этот момент он так отчетливо начинает ощущать каждый сантиметр своего тела. Пока он пытается привыкнуть к новому уровню чувствительности, Ацуму растирает слюну ребром ладони, касается поджавшихся, налитых яиц, надавливает на вход.

— Ты мне не поможешь? — голос Ацуму слышится как будто из-под воды или плотного одеяла, и Сакуса даже не сразу понимает, что обращается тот к нему.  
— Что… что тебе нужно? — вместо нормального ответа, Сакуса, почему-то, оказывается способен только на невнятный хрип.

Ацуму подносит к его рту пальцы, пытается толкнуться внутрь, но Сакуса машинально сжимает губы и отворачивается, уходя от прикосновения.  
— Оми-кун, — зовет его Ацуму очень ласково, почти мурлычет на ухо, — не заставляй меня делать тебе больно.

Сакуса чувствует, как от его тона и слов дыбом встают короткие волоски у основания шеи, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать вслух. Рот он продолжает держать закрытым.  
Ацуму коротко хмыкает, чутко уловив намек, и, навалившись всем своим ужасно горячим и ужасно тяжелым телом на Сакусу, одной рукой сжимает его челюсть.

Как Ацуму и пообещал — это больно. Сакуса на пробу дергается, стараясь вывернуться из захвата, но эти жалкие попытки освободиться не производят на Ацуму никакого впечатления — разве что дают повод вцепиться в Сакусу сильнее.

Ацуму шепчет:  
— Открой рот, ну же, иначе на твоем красивом лице останутся синяки, а мы ведь этого не хотим, правда?

И Сакуса сдается. Не из-за здравого смысла, к сожалению — он уже давно его покинул, и что-то другое, отвечающее в его отсутствие за принятие решений, совсем не против, чтобы у Сакусы остались синяки.  
Он упрямо мотает головой ещё раз, но все же размыкает губы, и Ацуму тут же скользит тремя пальцами в приоткрытый рот, продвигает сразу до костяшек, чувствительно надавливая на язык.

Свободной рукой Ацуму теперь обнимает Сакусу поперек груди, издевательски нежно поглаживая кожу, покрытую испариной. Сакусе жарко и неудобно; взмокшая спина прижата к такому же влажному телу Ацуму, и Сакуса знает, что ему должно быть неприятно — но его мозг просто не успевает фиксировать все ощущения и выдавать нужную ответную реакцию. Ацуму, как заведенный, зовет его по имени, иногда добавляя «ты охуенный, какой же ты охуенный», и его жаркий бархатный шепот проникает прямо под кожу. Даже не так — попадает прямиком в кровь и разносит возбуждение по всему телу — от макушки и до пальцев ног.

Ацуму даже не пытается быть нежным или осторожным — он буквально трахает рот Сакусы пальцами, достает до горла, задевает корень языка. Несколько раз он вытаскивает руку и сжимает лицо Сакусы мокрыми пальцами, растирает его же слюну по щекам и губам.  
Сакуса дрожит под ним, плохо соображая, что происходит — и пропускает момент, когда его выпускают из рук. Сакуса падает на локти, потеряв поддержку, и судорожно хватает воздух приоткрытым ртом. Следы от слюны чуть стягивает и холодит, лицо хочется утереть, а еще лучше — умыть, но Ацуму еще не наигрался.

— Знаешь, я подумал, что растягивать тебя без смазки, только по слюне — плохая идея, — светски делится он. — Однако твой рот может пригодиться еще кое для чего.

Ацуму сам перемещается так, чтобы оказаться перед Сакусой, бесцеремонно вздергивает его за волосы, и утыкает лицом в пах. Придерживая член, он трется им сперва о щеку, а после — о губы Сакусы, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
Сакуса нежно обхватывает губами головку, не считая нужным сопротивляться сейчас, и почти сразу открывает рот шире, предоставляя Ацуму доступ. Тот хмыкает, ласково гладит Сакусу под челюстью, и медленно вставляет член до самого основания. Сакуса давится, но отстраняется совсем немного — Ацуму дает ему время привыкнуть и снова толкается, упираясь головкой в мягкое гладкое горло.

Сакусе невыносимо хочется потрогать себя — от того, что Ацуму использует его, как какую-то шлюшку, которой он накинул денег сверх тарифа за глубокий минет, его окатывает жаром. Но это не представляется возможным — остатки его концентрации направлены на то, чтобы дышать и держаться на стремительно слабеющих руках и коленях.

Впрочем, Ацуму не мучает его долго. Он, кажется, просто решил попробовать все за один раз — на тот случай, если в другой Сакуса больше не проявит такой щедрости.  
Он вытаскивает член — мокрый, блестящий, невообразимо твердый, обхватывает его одной рукой, пока второй продолжает удерживать Сакусу за кудри, и, выдержав лишь несколько движений вверх-вниз, кончает ему на лицо.

— Красиво, Оми-кун, — выдыхает Ацуму, разглядывая результат. — Я давно хотел проверить, как ты будешь смотреться в моей сперме.

Сакуса стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать что-то язвительное в ответ — хотя, по правде говоря, он не очень-то уверен, что способен. Ацуму же утирает сперму своими пальцами, облизывает их, собирая все до капли, и наклоняется к лицу Сакусы, увлекая в поцелуй.  
Сакуса стонет, сам не понимая, чего в этом стоне больше — возбуждения или возмущения — потому что ублюдочный Ацуму, конечно же, ничего не проглотил, а теперь растирает своим языком по языку Сакусы собственный вкус.

Ацуму отстраняется, ухмыляясь, а Сакуса только смотрит в ответ тяжелым взглядом и зло шипит:  
— Да трахнешь ты меня наконец, скотина?

Ацуму улыбается еще шире.  
— Раз ты так просишь… Но мне нужна минутка, надеюсь, ты сможешь потерпеть ещё немного.

Этой «минуткой» Ацуму пользуется, чтобы растянуть Сакусу. Он льет столько смазки, что хватило бы на всю волейбольную команду — она везде: на пояснице, ягодицах, между ними, на бедрах, постели. Сакусу потряхивает от неправильности, от ощущения липкости, но на все становится плевать, когда Ацуму наконец касается его входа.  
Пальцы ввинчиваются в Сакусу медленно, Ацуму вообще сегодня делает все медленно, издевается, пользуется преимуществом, любезно переданным ему Сакусой.

Член Ацуму действительно становится снова твердым в короткий срок — Сакуса даже не успевает начать умолять, чтобы ему наконец-то вставили, что, конечно, идет на пользу остаткам его гордости.  
Оттянув его ягодицы в стороны, Ацуму снова сплевывает прямо на вход — долбанный же фетишист! — и только после этого вставляет член, мелкими толчками преодолевая последнее сопротивление разработанных мышц.

Сакуса падает лицом на скрещенные руки — и так ему становится чуточку проще выдерживать силу, которую Ацуму наращивает с каждым толчком.  
Тот двигается неумолимо, словно пытаясь вытрахать из Сакусы душу, сжимая пальцы на его бледной коже до алеющих следов.  
Сакуса не собирается жаловаться — ему это нравится. Нравится все, что делает с ним Ацуму сейчас. Нравится даже то, что собственный член и яйца болезненно тянет из-за никак не наступающей разрядки — он плавится в этом ощущении, балансируя на грани оргазма, теряется в нем, отпускает последние мысли и всего себя.

Сакуса кончает, стоит ему лишь почувствовать, как на чувствительные внутренние стенки заднего прохода попадает теплая влага — его швыряет в оргазм не столько телесное удовольствие, сколько одна мысль о том, что он получает желаемое.  
Ацуму притирается близко-близко, укладываясь на Сакусу, сдерживая его дрожь, разделяя с ним этот момент.  
Сакуса на несколько мгновений глохнет и слепнет — ему так хорошо, что даже немного страшно.

Когда он приходит в себя, Ацуму уже вытаскивает член и успокаивающе гладит Сакусу по бокам, шепча на ухо всякие глупости: о том, какой Сакуса идеальный, как хорошо ему подходит и как отлично он принял все, что дал ему Ацуму.

Сакуса без сил заваливается на бок, кое-как перекатывается на спину, и Ацуму тут же устраивается рядом.  
Исхитрившись, он длинным движением лижет подмышку Сакусы, собирая свежий пряный пот, и в очередной раз лезет целоваться — а Сакуса не способен наскрести в себе достаточно сил, чтобы противиться этому.  
Хотя — он и не особенно хочет. После всего того, что в этот вечер побывало у него во рту, да и в целом — на нем и в нем — уже ничего не кажется ему мерзким или неправильным.

Сакуса отвечает на поцелуй, сплетаясь с Ацуму языками, перехватывает на время инициативу, задавая темп. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Ацуму, восстановив дыхание, оставляет легкие поцелуи на лице Сакусы — везде, куда дотягивается — как будто никак не может оторваться.

Сакуса кривится, прячет лицо у него на груди и незаметно втягивает носом запах тела Ацуму — тот пахнет собой и хорошей еблей. Сакусе нравится — пусть он и не признается в таком даже под пытками.

— Нам нужно в душ, — заявляет он, когда убеждается, что голос будет звучать достаточно ровно.  
Ацуму протестующе стонет и капризничает:  
— Ну мам, ну ещё пять минуточек.

Сакуса выворачивается из его рук, садится на постели и звонко шлепает по голому бедру. Ацуму морщится, но не предпринимает никаких попыток, чтобы подняться следом. Он переворачивается на живот и, не глядя, тянет руки к Сакусе, снова пытаясь его обнять.

— Хоть десять, Мия. Но, когда я вернусь из душа, я хочу видеть чистую, перестеленную постель, и чтобы ты даже не смел на нее дышать, пока не вымоешься тоже.

Ацуму что-то бормочет в подушку — ничего не понятно, но Сакуса и так знает, что тот все услышал и принял к сведению. Когда он встает, по бедрам предсказуемо течет, и Сакуса, отошедший от послеоргазменной неги, морщится от противного ощущения и ругается вслух. Ацуму тут же поднимает голову и жадно, бесстыдно пялится — как будто все еще не налюбовался и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том беспорядке, что он сотворил с Сакусой. Ацуму открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сакуса тут же пресекает эту попытку:  
— Пошел в жопу, Мия.

Ацуму только смеется и, молниеносно подскочив на ноги, оказывается рядом, отвечая:  
— Хорошая идея, но я, пожалуй, откажусь — не все такие ненасытные как ты, Оми-кун.

Увернувшись от тычка под ребра, Ацуму перехватывает руку Сакусы, переплетает пальцы и тянет за собой в сторону ванной.  
— Пошли, вымою тебя как следует. Возьму ответственность за то, что натворил и все такое.  
— И почему ты такой придурок? — фыркает Сакуса. — И почему я с тобой встречаюсь?

Ацуму тормозит, застывает, как вкопанный, не дойдя до нужного помещения буквально пару шагов, и поворачивается к Сакусе. Пытается сказать уверенно, но в голосе все равно слышатся полувопросительные нотки, а на лице проступает намёк на уязвимость:  
— Потому что ты меня любишь.

Слово на букву «л» впервые звучит между ними в таком контексте — в качестве признания. Не шутки в духе «любишь мой член» или «любишь, когда мой рот занят», которыми Ацуму разбрасывается постоянно.

Сакуса молчит. Потом вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как едва уловимо меняется Ацуму в лице, и подтверждает:  
— Потому, что я тебя люблю.

…если Ацуму и дальше будет хорошо себя вести, можно будет порадовать его тем, что они, кажется, все-таки живут вместе.  
Сакуса внутренне смиряется с тем фактом, что готов слышать его «я дома» хоть каждый вечер.


End file.
